Wonder Woman (DC Universe)
Wonder Woman ► Diana ► Official Bio Statistics (DCIH) Code Name:'Wonder Woman '''Identity:'Diana Prince 'Status:'Hero 'Special Abilities:'Super strength, speed reflexes, stamina, durability, healing, flight, possesses magic lasso of truth, magic bracelets, and tiara. Statistics (DCUC) '''First Appearance: All-Star Comics #8 (Winter 1941) Real Name: Princess Diana of Themyscira Occupation: Ambassador of Peace Base of Operations: New York City; Themyscira Special Abilities: Powers of the Olympian gods, including great strength, speed, flight, and agility; bracelets deflect bullets; unbreakable golden lasso compels anyone bound by it to speak the truth. First Appearance: Blackest Night #6 (February 2010) Real Name: Diana of Themyscira Occupation: Champion of Justice Base of Operations: Washington, D.C. Special Abilities: Super-strength, flight, and invulnerability. She channels the love in her heart through her Star Sapphire ring, creating violet energy-constructs. Bio (DCUC) Wonder Woman began life as a child sculpted from clay by the Amazon Queen Hippolyta. She was known as Princess Diana and raised by the Warrior Sisterhood. In a contest to choose an ambassador to the world of man ("Patriarch's World") she bested all of her sisters and was awarded the mantle of Wonder Woman. Now she carries the Amazons' message of peace, armed with a magical golden lasso and bulletproof bracelets. Wonder Woman has always been a warrior and a peacemaker. After Nekron seized control of her, converting Wonder Woman into one of his Black Lanterns, a violet power ring found her and severed her connection to the forces of death. She transformed into Star Sapphire Wonder Woman and turned the immense power of her love for all living things against the Black Lanterns. Figures DC Universe Classics DC Comics Unlimited 3.75" Figures DC Infinite Heroes In the Comics and Media Wonder Woman is a DC Comics superheroine created by Dr. William Moulton Marston (Psy.D.), first appearing in All Star Comics #8 (December 1941). Along with Superman and Batman, she is one of three characters to have been continuously published by DC Comics since the company's 1944 inception (except for a brief hiatus in 1986). Wonder Woman is a member of an all-female tribe of Amazons (based on the Amazons of Greek mythology) and was created by Marston as a "distinctly feminist role model whose mission was to bring the Amazon ideals of love, peace, and sexual equality to 'a world torn by the hatred of men.'" Her powers include super-strength, super-speed, super-stamina, super-agility, and flight. She is highly proficient in hand-to-hand combat and in the art of tactical warfare. She also possesses an animal-like cunning and a natural rapport with animals, which has in the past been presented as an actual ability to communicate with the animal kingdom. She uses her Lasso of Truth (which forces those bound by it to tell the truth), a pair of indestructible bracelets, and an invisible airplane, which was later replaced with an ability to fly unaided. Created during World War II, the character was initially depicted fighting the Axis military forces, as well as an assortment of supervillains and supervillainesses. In later decades, the World War II setting was often maintained, while other writers updated the series to reflect an ongoing "present day." Wonder Woman has also regularly appeared in comic books featuring the superhero teams Justice Society (from 1941) and Justice League (from 1960). Arguably the most popular and iconic female superhero in comics, Wonder Woman is also considered a feminist icon and is informally grouped with Superman and Batman as one of a "trinity" of DC characters, regarded as especially important. Diana is regarded as extremely physically attractive even by the standards of the superheroine. She was named the twentieth greatest comic book character by Empire magazine. In addition to the comics, the character has appeared in other media—most notably the 1975-1979 Wonder Woman TV series starring Lynda Carter, but also in cartoons such as the Super Friends and Justice League. Although a number of attempts have been made to adapt the character to live-action film, none have yet emerged from "development hell." An animated film was released in 2009, with Keri Russell doing voice acting on the title role. Category:DC Universe comic characters Category:Wonder Woman comic characters Category:Justice League of America (DC Universe) Category:Justice League International (DC Universe) Category:Justice League America (DC Universe) Category:Justice League Europe (DC Universe) Category:Big Seven (DC Universe) Category:Big Thirteen (DC Universe)